Little Things
by Kalisto Luna
Summary: Quatro anos após a guerra. Todos estão refazendo suas vidas. Malfoy finalmente saiu de Azkaban, mas por um "pequeno" preço. Fazer serviços sociais não é tão ruim, a menos que seu agente da condicional seja o Potty. DM/HP.Pós-Deathly Hallows.Slash/Yaoi
1. Capitulo I

...

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a criatura infeliz e malditamente milionária da J.K. E essa fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. É mero divertimento.

**N.A/¹ **_Little Things_ não é realmente uma fic, é um jogo de rpg que está se desenvolvendo no orkut atualmente. Eu só achei bonitinho e quis publicar. Eu e minha amiga **Kaorih** (fofa, linda e fodona para escrever 3 **melhor Draquinho evar** 3), estamos jogando no orkut. Eu interpreto o Harry e ela interpreta o Draco 3 a trama está bonitinha *---* espero que apreciem.

**N.A/² **A história se passa quatro anos após _Deathly Hallows..._

_**N.A/³ **__E se quiserem ler as fics que a Kaorih escreve, aqui está: http : / / w w w . fanfiction . Net / u / 1457606 / KaoriH_

_retirem os espaços xD e eu recomendo as fics dela 3_

**Little Things**

_Capitulo I_

POV Draco

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, alta traição, associação com os 'Comensais da Morte', uso de maldições imperdoáveis e conspiração. Como você se declara, diante das acusações?

Todos os olhos dos presentes passaram do ministro para o rapaz de cabelos platinados no meio da sala, com as mãos acorrentadas atrás das costas.

— Inocente, excelência.

Das pessoas que assistiam vieram vaias e gritos, alguns chamavam-no de _Comensal, assassino,_ e até faziam referências sobre a sua casa de Hogwarts. Nada daquilo poderia afetá-lo.

— Silêncio! Ou serão todos retirados dessa audiência!

A voz poderosa de Shacklebolt, o Ministro da magia, fez com que a baderna fosse parando rapidamente, a _platéia_ daquele circo iria se comportar bem dali em diante. Era o dia de sua audiência. Draco Malfoy, estava preso à quatro anos em Askaban, e apenas agora tivera um julgamento que iria decidir seu destino.

Realmente o herdeiro da fortuna dos Malfoy havia mudado à olhos visto em Askaban. As melenas platinadas, antes tão bem tratadas e cortadas regularmente agora estavam muito mais cumpridas do que o normal, tocando o queixo com facilidade, a barba por fazer dava-lhe um aspecto quase doentio, não parecia combinar com o rosto de feições altamente aristocráticas dele, havia perdido peso, as roupas – os trapos, na verdade – folgavam-lhe no corpo. Era só uma sombra do que já havia sido. Ergueu os olhos acinzentados, procurando a reação do conselho de julgamento.

Fora informado de que haveriam pessoas famosas na sua audiência, mas a ironia era que ele conhecia os tão famosos membros do júri. O trio de ouro. Oh isso era perfeito! Iria ser jogado em uma cela de Askaban e esquecido para sempre. Um esgar vazio tomou os lábios com lasso incomparável, Granger-sangue-ruim estava torcendo o nariz em sua direção, como se cheirando algo que lhe desagradasse... se lembraria de fazer uma piada com isso se escapasse dali. Weasley-traidor-do-sangue também o fitava com desgosto, mas no rosto dele era possível ler uma certa satisfação, de certo por observar Draco como inferior naquele momento, cm certeza aquilo seria histórico para um notável palerma quanto Weasley.

E para fechar o trio, Santo Potter, testa rachada! O sorriso se alargou quase maligno, iria se dar muito mal ali. Analisando Potter, assim como fizera com os anteriores, ele não parecia satisfeito – claro que não, era muito _superior_ para se alegrar com a desgraça alheia –, nem parecia desagradado – idem –, sua expressão era mais como... curiosidade, ou algo que se assemelhasse. Potter era esquisito, realmente, a cabeça rachada deveria estar lhe afetando. Draco parou de confabular quando novamente a voz do Ministro fez-se audível na sala, depois de um pigarro particularmente desagradável.

— Senhor Malfoy, o conselho irá deliberar e decidir o que deverá ser feito, enquanto isso o senhor será acompanhado para outra sala, guardado por aurores.

Draco meneou a cabeça, e acompanhou os aurores que já haviam se posicionado ao seu lado. Agora tinha que... aguardar. Em algumas horas, minutos ou menos saberia que passaria o resto de seus dias trancafiado em Askaban. Aquilo não era muito animado, de fato. O conselho de guerra não era formado apenas pelo Trio de Ouro, tinha até mesmo visto alguns dos conhecidos entre os conselheiros mais distantes, como Blás Zabini, mesmo assim... tinha quase certeza de que se os três votassem contra ele, não haveria escapatória. Sentou-se, ainda sob o olhar dos aurores e puxou o ar com força, cerrando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para trás por alguns segundo, a imagem da curiosidade de Potter ainda estava lá, assim como os olhos verdes, mais do que nunca, brilhando na sua direção. Não sorriu quando ouviu a porta abrindo, não moveu quando escutou passou, mas desejou secretamente estar errado em suas teorias.

POV Harry

Harry olhava com grande interesse para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Estar ali naquela sala e naquele julgamento lhe trazia inúmeras lembranças, um passado que o atormentava e desejava esquecer. Pôde reparar no quão diferente Malfoy estava e sentiu lástima por ele, se lembrou vagamente de seu próprio julgamento no quinto ano e de como ficou nervoso naquela época. Malfoy estava agindo simplesmente como... Malfoy, sem tirar nem pôr, e este simples pensamento o fez rir interiormente. Apesar de estar sujo, fraco, deplorável, ainda assim não perdia a pose e a arrogância.

"_Até quando manterá a pose Malfoy?"_

Harry havia mudado um pouco nesses quatro anos, havia amadurecido fisicamente, adquirido alguns músculos bem definidos, e seu cabelo como sempre rebelde e indomável estava um pouco acima de seus ombros, caindo por seus olhos e escondendo a cicatriz em forma de raio. Há mais ou menos um mês quando soube do julgamento do ex-Sonserino, Harry já havia arquitetado um plano em sua mente, e iria colocá-lo em prática. Seus amigos provavelmente não seriam a favor e iriam enchê-lo de perguntas, mas o próprio Harry _não sabia a razão de estar fazendo aquilo_. Agia impulsivamente como sempre, ou talvez seu complexo de herói estivesse lhe cutucando naquela hora.

"_Todos merecem uma segunda chance... mas o que Malfoy faria se tivesse essa chance?_

Harry saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu novamente a voz de Shacklebolt mandando o prisioneiro para uma outra sala, estava na hora de agir. Conseguiu se esquivar de seus amigos e conversou discretamente com o Ministro, alguns minutos foram necessários para conseguir o que queria.

- Tem certeza disso, Harry? - Shacklebolt indagou curioso, o rapaz a sua frente o olhava sério, decidido.

- Sim...

Logo Harry andava com passos firmes para a sala em que Malfoy se encontrava detido, parou na frente dos aurores que guardavam a porta e com algumas poucas palavras os tirou dali. Harry entrou no recinto e olhou ao redor, vendo o loiro sentado numa cadeira, com o olhar baixo. O ex-Grifinório se aproximou lentamente dos outros aurores que estavam do lado de Malfoy e ao falar seu tom foi autoritário:

- Me deixem sozinho com o prisioneiro.

- Mas...

– Tenho a permissão do Ministro, agora saiam.

Os aurores se entreolharam e sem mais perguntas saíram da sala, deixando apenas Harry e Malfoy sozinhos naquele lugar. Havia se passado muito tempo desde a última vez em que estiveram tão próximos e Harry não sabia o porque, mas queria ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer, precisava ouvir ou simplesmente provocá-lo, ver sua reação.

– Aproveitando as férias Malfoy?

Deu alguns passos em sua direção e rodeou a cadeira em que o outro estava sentado, encarando-o de frente. Sua expressão era ilegível.

– Tenho uma pergunta para te fazer...

POV Draco

Os passos cessaram tão subtamente quanto havia começado. E a voz que soou pelo cômodo obrigou-o a abrir os olhos. Potter? O rosto no qual mantinha a natural fachada de desinteresse foi assombrado pelo espanto por alguns segundos. Então o _menino-que-insistia-em-não-morrer _queria dar-lhe as boas novas pessoalmente? Potter um sádico, essa era uma nova piada. Não muito boa, mas realmente nova.

— _Me deixem sozinho com o prisioneiro. _

Merlin lhe desse bondade, e agora o quê? Não sabia que o ex-_colega_ de escola era adepto de tortura corporal aos presos. Essa frase era a que ele normalmente ouvia antes de uma boa seção de espancamento em Askaban, ou coisa bem pior. O fato dos aurores protestarem contra o desejo de Potter, na opinião do louro, era a prova absoluta de que eles eram patéticos. É **claro** que ele tinha permissão, quem em sã consciência negaria qualquer coisa para ele? Não para o menino dos olhos do ministério. Shacklebolt estava nas mãos dele, assim como o antigo diretor de Hogwarts, como os outros ministros e como todo o restante de palermas que precisam estar bem nas mátérias podres que o Profeta Diário faz questão de publicar todos os dias. O sistema é falho, sujo, vermelho e dourado.

Concentrou-se no rosto de Potter, já voltara a manter a mesma aparência indiferente, não deixando espaço para notar a curiosidade pela escolha de_ São Potter _para falar com ele. Será que estariam tentando salvar a sua alma, a essa altura?

— _Aproveitando as férias, Malfoy? _

Quem era aquele, mesmo? A ironia não parecia combinar tanto com um grifinório, como fazia com um sonserino. _Deve ter treinado em casa _ponderou um tanto diabolicamente, deixando o esgar alargar-se em seus lábios, formando um sorriso desgraçado, desprovido de qualquer emoção latente. Nem ódio, nem felicidade, apenas uma insignificante forma de expressão completamente vazia. O deboche na voz do moreno deu-lhe ansias de proferir um palavrão, porém isso não era o mais indicado para alguém que pertencia a tão boa família quanto os Malfoy. Oh não, Draco tinha que esforçar-se, a ofensa era uma arte muitíssimo apreciada por ele, desde sempre.

Todos os impétuos de agir como um animal foram contidos mais rapidamente do que uma pessoa comum conseguiria fazer, afinal a dissimulação estava em seu sangue. Dos dois lados da família. Manteve o sorriso vazio, sem nunca perder os olhos verdes de foco. O que quer que Potter tivesse em mente não lhe parecia muito boa coisa, e de mãos amarradas nas costas fica mais fácil de ser surrado. Draco sabia _muito bem _disso. Soltou um muxoxo, antes de que a fala arrastada tivesse início.

— Você tem uma pergunta. Interessante. Eu também tenho uma Potter. O veredicto já foi concebido? Ou ainda esperam pela sua benção final? Dependendo da sua resposta, você poderá fazer uma pergunta e receber uma resposta _quase_ bem educada.

O pequeno monólogo foi interrompido por vontade própria, e finalmente ele deixou os olhos caírem do rosto do seu 'interrogador' ( ora! se queria fazer-lhe perguntas passando a fitar um ponto sem especial significancia na parede oposta. Esquecia-se de que não estava negociando. Ele era o prisioneiro e estava agindo como um juíz prepotente. Era puro _instinto_ de fato, atacar antes que lhe ataquem, algo que faltava para muitos e sobrava para ele.

POV Harry

Estava tão perto de Malfoy, se desse mais dois ou três passos e estendesse a mão, com certeza poderia tocar seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Focou sua atenção na face desprovida de sentimentos do outro, aquela máscara de gelo estava de volta. Momentos antes quando os aurores saíram da sala, Harry pôde jurar ter visto surpresa e medo em seus olhos, mas agora não tinha mais certeza. Poderia ver perfeitamente o que aqueles anos em Azkaban lhe fizeram, iria demorar algum tempo até Malfoy voltar a ser o que era.

Achou que o outro fosse falar alguma coisa, depois de sua pequena provocação. Algumas palavras ácidas, arrogantes e cheias de veneno, os velhos e saudosos insultos, ou simplesmente o mandasse calar a boca. Mas Malfoy simplesmente o encarou, com aquele sorriso frio no rosto, aquela expressão vazia. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e se centrou totalmente no loiro, tentando definir o que exatamente se passava na mente dele. Ao ouvir suas próximas palavras, revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

- Uma resposta educada, de você?

Quase teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou e passou lentamente as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Tem tanta vontade assim de saber qual vai ser o seu futuro, Malfoy? Claro que tem...

Estava falando isso mais para si mesmo do que para o outro a sua frente. Olhou para os trapos que o ex-sonserino estava usando, Harry o estava avaliando descaradamente, pois não sabia ser discreto algumas vezes. Um olhar de pena cruzou sua face por alguns segundos.

- Não... Ainda não deram o veredicto...

Suas palavras tinham um tom cansado, melancólico, naquele momento percebeu que não deveria estar naquela sala, não tinha nenhum motivo para estar falando com Malfoy, vê-lo depois de tantos anos, naquele estado. O moreno começou a andar calmamente até a porta, não olhou para o loiro.

- Eu não devia ter vindo.

Parou em frente à porta e segurou a maçaneta, antes de girá-la, porém, falou novamente:

- Boa sorte, Malfoy.

Do lado de fora alguns aurores caminhavam pelo corredor, em direção à sala, falando alto e despreocupadamente.

_- Vocês ouviram? Parece que uma nova testemunha apareceu, o Ministro vai ouvi-la em breve._

Continuaram a falar enquanto iam se aproximando, Harry endureceu sua expressão.

POV Draco

Qual era a real intenção dele? Alguma coisa em Potter – fosse o modo como ele o encarava, ou o aparente desapontamento em sua voz – intrigava-o. Preocupação com o julgamento, somente isso. Ou era isso que insistia em afirmar veementemente.

— _Tem tanta vontade assim de saber qual vai ser seu futuro, Malfoy? Claro que tem... _

Não precisaria se esforçar muito naquela conversa, se Potter continuasse a dar as respostas certas. Veja só! Estava se dispondo a ser _educado_ ( ou próximo disso ) com Potter, para conseguir aquela informação e ele simplesmente fugia da pergunta com outra? Aquilo era injusto. E quem era ele para falar sobre justiça? Os olhos perdidos procuraram o moreno, quando ele declarou que o veredicto estava em aberto, mas Malfoy só conseguiu encarar-lhe as costas. Ao contrário do louro, Potter era um exemplo de saúde e parecia que os anos haviam feito-lhe muito bem. Não que ele estivesse _reparando_, claro.

— _Boa Sorte, Malfoy. _

Boa Sorte? **Boa Sorte**? Depois de passar quatro anos em Askaban, apodrecendo em uma cela imunda, quando fora apenas um joguete nas mãos de Dumbledore, _Boa Sorte_ era a única coisa que Potter tinha a dizer?

— Eu não preciso de sorte, Potter. Preciso que você vote por mim.

Aquelas eram palavras de um homem desesperado. Toda a sua vida estava nas mãos de um outro homem, o qual ele sempre fizera questão de desprezar durante toda a vida. Quando Potter fechou a porta, sem olhar para trás, Draco chutou a poltrona onde antes estivera sentado, fazendo algum estardalhasso. A dor no pé não ajudava a pensar, mas dissipava a raiva. Se tivesse sido mais _agradável! _Se tivesse se comportado melhor, fingido algumas lágrimas... se mostrado arrependido. Se tivesse atuado melhor, estaria fora dali. Os aurores entraram na sala, depois de ouvir o barulho – obviamente ele não devia ser deixado sozinho – ambos com expressões debochadas no rosto. Mas não disseram nada além de:

— Sente-se senhor Malfoy. Ou nós faremos isso por você.

Draco respondeu com uma reverência irônica, mantendo os olhos cinzentos neles, antes de sentar-se. Respirou fundo. Havia estragado **tudo**? E se fosse a sua última chance... bem, aí então teria de descobrir um jeito de virar um animago sem usar a varinha, e fugir de Askaban do mesmo modo que o lendário Sirius Black – que agora era chamado de herói e tinha estátuas no ministério, como um pedido de perdão póstumo do ministro – fugira de lá. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos novamente, tinha que esperar. E esperar. A porta se abriu novamente e se fosse Potter ele estava extremamente disposto a... pedir... Pedir **desculpas** por seu comportamento abusivamente deturpado. Iria colocar a culpa em uma infância traumática... eles adoravam ouvir sobre uma infância traumática. Mas não era Potter. A bruxa de meia idade cabelos quase azuis e olhos puxados sorriu para os aurores e sua voz, anormalmente fina, anunciou quando ela finalmente dirigiu o olhar à ele.

— Senhor Malfoy, o conselho dará seu veredicto. Acompanhe os aurores, a ultima testemunha já foi ouvida.

Última testemunha? Todas as testemunhas haviam sido ouvidas antes de queele fosse levado ao ministro... a não ser que... Potter. Potter era a última testemunha, tinha de dizer se ele havia mudado ou continuava o meu mau-caráter Comensal. Havia terminado. Levantou-se, sem perceber os movimentos que o corpo fazia, apenas acompanhou, sem a máscara gélida e sem a arrogância costumeira os aurores que os levavam até a sala do julgamento. Novamente os olhos colocavam-se sobre ele. Não havia emoção em seu rosto. Nem arrogância. Nem sofrimento. Puxou o ar com força para os pulmões antes de levantar os olhos, que fixou em Potter.

— Todas as testemunhas foram ouvidas. Qual a decisão do conselho?

Era isso. Permitiu-se suspirar resignado, o ar pareceu tornar-se mais pesado a medida em que Potter se levantava. O presidente do conselho iria pronunciar-se.

POV Harry

Antes de fechar a porta pôde sentir aquele olhar sobre si, um leve estremecimento percorreu seu corpo, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. Não era hora para dúvidas ou confusões, deveria agir, seu instinto de herói gritava por isso. Harry passou pelos aurores, a face endurecida e um único objetivo em sua mente. Se afastou daquele corredor rapidamente, com a imagem de Malfoy gravada em sua mente e alma.

Minutos depois se apresentou perante o Ministro, o conselho estava reunido. Dizer que ficaram surpresos ao descobrir quem era a testemunha de última hora seria dizer pouco. A face chocada de Ron deveria ter sido registrada em uma foto. Harry andou firme até a cadeira que ficava em frente a todos, e sem hesitar se sentou.

- Sr. Potter, o que tem a nos dizer sobre o acusado?

A sala estava em total silêncio, muitos pareciam esquecer de respirar, somente aguardando o que Harry tinha para dizer. O mesmo respirou profundamente e encarou a todos de maneira desafiante.

- Malfoy é inocente. Estava sendo manipulado por Voldemort. O que o levou a seguir por este caminho foi o medo excruciante de perder seus pais. Um adolescente assustado é capaz de muitas coisas para proteger as pessoas que ama, e digo isso por experiencia própria.

Harry se calou por um momento e olhou ao redor, procurando por seus amigos, cada um com uma expressão própria, muitos na sala haviam se mexido desconfortáveis em seus lugares, ao ouviram o nome _daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado__. _Se endireitou na cadeira e continuou a falar.

- Malfoy foi uma vítima, eu sei disso... eu estava lá...

Harry continuou a falar, relatou os acontecimentos passados, a morte de Dumbledore na torre de Astronomia, o sexto ano conturbado de Malfoy em Hogwarts e seu desespero por querer salvar seus pais. Sua voz era calma enquanto relatava os fatos, ao final olhou para cada um dos bruxos naquela sala.

- È realmente certo querer condenar um garoto por querer proteger seus pais? Sua família?

Estava feito, a cartada final era apelar para o emocional deles, sorriu internamente. Seu lado Slytherin não estava perdido afinal. Ao terminar de falar, muitos cochichos rodearam o recinto, aquele seria o momento da decisão. Enquanto decidiam o futuro de Malfoy, a mente de Harry começou a vagar novamente, voltou para aquele último ano em que conviveu com seu nêmesis.

Seus anos em Hogwarts, toda aquela pressão só foi suportável porque Malfoy estava ali para desafiá-lo, afrontá-lo. Com Malfoy... Harry se sentia estranhamente_ "vivo". _Voltou a realidade quando Hermione tocou seu ombro e lhe sorriu serenamente, dando certa confiança. A decisão já havia sido tomada e mandaram chamar o prisioneiro, Harry voltou para seu assento junto com o conselho e se remexeu desconfortavelmente quando o loiro adentrou na sala. O olhar do outro sobre si o deixava estranhamente desconfortável. Queria sair dali, _precisava sair. _

— Todas as testemunhas foram ouvidas. Qual a decisão do conselho?

Todos se levantaram e o presidente do conselho se pronunciou.

– Draco Lucius Malfoy é considerado inocente das acusações. Porem terá que cumprir serviços sociais na comunidade mágica e muggle durante um ano por ter se associado com os Comensais da morte.

Hermione rolou os olhos e encarou Ron, aquela havia sido sua idéia, uma maneira infantil de tentar humilhar Malfoy.

- Essa audiência está encerrada, senhor Malfoy, é um homem livre agora.

Harry olhou para o loiro, tentou colocar uma máscara de seriedade em sua face, mas muitos sentimentos se confrontaram. Se sentiu confuso, perdido. De repente aquela sala se tornou pequena demais, sufocante demais. Precisava sair dali, e foi o que fez.

POV Draco

— Draco Lucius Malfoy é considerado inocente das acusações. Porém terá que cumprir serviços sociais na comunidade mágica e muggle durante um ano por ter se associado com os Comensais da morte.

Não pareceia ser real. O ministro deu-lhe um sorriso mínimo, de fato o parabenizando por aquele resultado. Podia ver Zabine sorrir abertamente na parte de trás da bancada dos juízes do concelho. Lia com perfeição as expressões desgostosas da maioria dos outros presentes. Aparentemente, ninguém o queria livre, mas... ele estava. **Livre**. E nada disso parecia real. O peso das suas mãos foi aliviado e pela primeira vez, depois de ouvir a sentença, moveu-se.

Os olhos acinzentados pararam sobre o par de algemas mágicas que agora pendiam nas mãos do auror que o havia acompanhado desde a outra sala. Estava... livre? Estava **realmente** livre? Não sorriu. O rosto parecia desacostumado à expressar algum sentimento verdadeiro, qual fora a última vez em que havia sorrido de forma branda, ou havia sorrido sem ter a intenção de ironizar algo? Não se lembrava. Sentia os músculus faciais se contraindo, mas conteve-se, pelo menos ali iria se conter ao máximo. Mesmo assim os cantos dos lábios repuxaram aos poucos. Ao menos tentou fazer com que o sorriso não pudesse ser notado.

Levou a mão, agora livre – Merlin, ele adorava o som dessa palavra! – , aos cabelos e os colocou para trás, sentindo prazer em poder mover-se sem restrições. Era como se todo um mundo terrível de pesadelo tivesse acabado de ser desfeito. Não iria para Askaban, não iria apodrecer, não iria enlouquecer Narcissa. Não, Draco Lucius Malfoy era um homem livre. Repetia a mesma palavra em sua mente sentindo o prazer quase imoral de assim fazê-lo.

— Sua varinha lhe será devolvida assim que o senhor sair do prédio do Ministério senhor Malfoy, e saiba que os serviços que serão-lhe designados serão lhe informados a seguir.

— Sim senhor, senhor Ministro.

Até mesmo a educação parecia melhorar. Agora ele podia. Algumas pessoas retiravam-se das 'arquibancadas' montadas para o julgamento, outras ainda cochichavam fitando-o com aparente desconfiança, outras... bem ele não se importava, de qualquer modo. O que poderiam fazer, prendê-lo? Ironizou em pensamento. Estivera tão distraído com a sensação de que agora nada mais devia, que não viu Granger e Weasley se aproximando, de fato só quando ele começou a falar deu-se ao trabalho de fitá-la.

— Senhor Malfoy, sobre o cumprimento da sua sentença alternativa eu gostaria de informá-lo de que ela será feita em conjunto com um membro designado pelo conselho e esse membro do conselho será a pessoa que avaliará a sua prestação de serviços.

Ela era estritamente profissional, não havia em sua voz nem mesmo um tom que mostrava que o conhecia antes daquele dia. A sangue-ruim estava bloqueando as memórias ou era apenas frígida daquele modo todo o tempo? Conteve o comentário maldoso e, como ela, limitou-se a tratar do assunto dos seus _trabalhos forçados. _

— Certo. E quem será esse membro exemplar do conselho.

Ela não sorriu, mas o ruivo prostrando logo atrás dela fez com que os receios de Malfoy aumentassem consideravelmente.

— Harry Potter, senhor Malfoy.

O destino é um bastardo.

Continua...


	2. Capitulo II

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a criatura infeliz e malditamente milionária da J.K. E essa fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. É mero divertimento. E um jogo de RPG que está se desenvolvendo no orkut atualmente.

**N.A/**¹ Obrigada a todas que deixaram tantos reviews fofos *---*

.

.

.

Capitulo II

.

.

.

**~ Harry ~**

**.**

Conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente assim que saiu daquela sala, ou melhor, assim que saiu daquele prédio. Harry se afastou do Ministério da Magia o mais rápido que pode e logo aparatou em sua casa, um apartamento em um bairro Muggle. Queria entender o motivo de estar tremendo daquele jeito, o motivo de estar tão nervoso e confuso. Deveria estar feliz, bem consigo mesmo, afinal havia feito mais uma boa ação, agiu como seu complexo de herói sempre lhe mandava agir.

Se dirigiu com passos lentos até a sala e se jogou no sofá, tomando uma profunda respiração. Estava satisfeito, claro. Agora não precisava mais se preocupar com essa pequena parte de seu passado, de sua vida. _Malfoy está livre._ E o melhor de tudo, não teria pesadelos com ele, não se preocuparia com ele,_ não o veria nunca mais. _

- Malfoy terá sua vida de volta, vai se casar... ser feliz... e eu _não vou ver_ o seu rosto angustiado _novamente_ em meus _sonhos..._

Não viu Kreacher se aproximar, lhe oferecer chá e biscoitos e se retirar novamente, deixando a bandeja do seu lado. Adormeceu ali mesmo na sala, tentando aliviar sua mente do estresse dos últimos meses. Horas, talvez minutos haviam se passado, não estava sonhando ainda, mas estava escutando alguém proferir seu nome, uma voz distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto.

- Harry....

- Hm... mais cinco minutos... - Balbuciou de forma sonolenta e preguiçosa.

- Vamos companheiro, acorde logo.

Abriu os olhos contra sua vontade somente para ver uma cabeleira ruiva lhe observar com certo humor. Se sentou no sofá, percebendo uma ligeira dor no pescoço, fruto de uma posição desconfortável, uma nota mental lhe afirmou que sofás não eram bons para dormir.

- O que foi Ron?

Tentou conter um bocejo e esfregou os olhos, percebendo que Hermione também estava na sala, e olhava de uma maneira como se estivesse tentando compreender algo que tivesse deixado escapar.

– Por que saiu da audiência sem nos esperar, Harry? - Sua amiga o perguntou de maneira cuidadosa, o grifindor revirou os olhos e deu de ombros, nem ele mesmo sabia afinal. Só não queria voltar a ver Malfoy naquele estado tão... lamentável, lhe produzia uma sensação ruim..._ estranha._

- Realmente não sei Mione, acho que estava cansado... - Ron deu alguns passos pela sala enquanto avaliava o amigo, sua expressão era séria.

- Deveria ter nos dito que defenderia o furão naquela audiência... por que não o deixou apodrecer em Azkaban? Era a melhor escolha.

Alguma coisa dentro de si se mexeu desconfortavelmente, aquelas palavras, de alguma maneira o estavam deixando irritado e demonstrou essa irritação em sua voz. -Você também estava lá Ron... você sabe tanto quanto eu que Malfoy é mesmo inocente, eu não poderia deixá-lo em Azakaban. O amigo bufou e afastou o olhar de si.

- Pelo menos a justiça ainda vai ser feita. - Ronald tinha um olhar vitorioso em sua face, uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. Harry o olhou com uma grande interrogação na face, alternou seu olhar entre o amigo e Hermione, a mesma simplesmente deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça negativamente, reprovando a atitude do noivo.

- Ron incluiu um pequeno castigo na sentença de Malfoy... ele terá que... terá que fazer serviços sociais no mundo mágico e muggle.

Harry a olhou por breves segundos e sorriu, aquilo seria interessante de se ver, o herdeiro Malfoy, se humilhando.

- Eu pagaria pra ver. - Ante suas palavras, sabia que algo estava errado, o olhar que Ron e Hermione cruzaram lhe dizia isso, e momentos depois soube a razão.

- Bem companheiro, você verá.

- O que? - Estava confuso, muito confuso.

- Harry, você foi designado para acompanhar Malfoy nesses "serviços sociais". - Hermione dizia com cautela, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena, tentando não causar um trauma. -O que? Mas... por quê? Se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção aos amigos, as mãos fortemente fechadas, aquela situação não estava em seus planos, definitivamente.

- Você o defendeu em primeiro lugar, alguns membros do conselho acharam justo você avaliar Malfoy naqueles servicinhos. - Disse Ron, tranquilamente.

- Isso é uma piada, não é? - _Merda, por que sempre com ele? _

- Você não pode recusar, Harry.

- Sim eu posso. - Cruzou os braços de maneira infantil, sua amiga revirou os olhos.

- Não pode, essa decisão já foi tomada.

- E veja pelo lado bom companheiro, você vai poder transformar a vida do furão num inferno durante esse ano...

Queria entender como Ron poderia achar aquela situação divertida, e Hermione lhe jogar na cara que mais uma vez decidiram parte de sua vida por si. Saiu da sala sem olhar para os amigos e subiu os degraus até seu quarto, batendo a porta em seguida, precisava pensar.

- Até que ele levou a noticia muito bem... pensei que quebraria alguma coisa por aqui. - Ron estava impressionado. Sua noiva rodou os olhos e foi em direção a lareira.

- Cale-se Ronald.

.

**~ Draco ~**

**.  
**

Estava **livre**. Repetiu mais uma vez, só para colocar em sua cabeça que não estava sendo enganado de nenhuma maneira por ninguém do ministério. Livre significava _fim do confisco monetário_ o sorriso de sua mãe era **certamente** por esse motivo em particular. Agora todos os Malfoy estavam fora de Askaban e tinham sua fortuna de volta. Podia ser _melhor_ que isso? Ah sim... podia sim. Potter. Potter e **serviços à comunidade**, sem esses dois fatores não haveria problema que um bom banho não resolvesse. E cortar os cabelos.

Levantou os olhos platinados para Zabine, o ex-colega de turma caminhava com um sorriso que parecia que iria saltar dos lábios. Draco tinha certeza que Zabine não havia movido sequer um dedo para defende-lo, assim como Pansy que nem sequer fora vê-lo no dia do julgamento, mesmo assim o moreno caminhava até ele como um advogado que conseguira fazer um milagre para o cliente.

— Finalmente mon ami! Livre!

Nesse caso Draco normalmente perguntaria o que Zabini estava ganhando para ficar _tão feliz _com sua liberdade. Não o fez. **Sorriu** ao ouvir a sua condição de homem livre vindo da boca de outra pessoa e não da voz de sua mente. Anuiu com um gesto curto e o alargar do sorriso. Era realmente um homem livre. Talvez fosse o olhar perdido dele que fez com que Zabini voltasse a falar

— Estamos planejando uma festa, Pansy na verdade, por isso ela não veio.

A última coisa que lhe atrairia no momento era uma festa. Pior, uma festa organizada por Pansy.

— Hoje?

— Claro! E como não?

Zabini praticamente urrou, dando-lhe um tapa que quase o desequilibrou. Pronto. Esse era o limiar entre a utopia de um Draco que não se importava com nada a não ser sua tão sonhada liberdade e o antigo – e amado – Draco que se irritava com as idiotices do colega de escola. Segurou a língua apenas porque viu a funcionária oriental que havia o chamado para audiência caminhando em sua direção. Os olhos a queimaram, e ela sentiu isso perfeitamente. Quando aproximou-se, a figura miúda da mulher praticamente desapareceu colocada ao lado do monstro que Zabini era.

— Senhor Malfoy...

Havia muita cautela na voz daquela mulher, isso fazia Draco estar perto de entrar em combustão.

— ...aqui está o seu cronograma de atividades e também o endereço do eu tutor pelos próximos meses. Ah... meus parabéns senhor Malfoy.

Ele pegou o pergaminho que ela havia estendido, e meneou a cabeça como forma de demonstrar que havia entendido as instruções. Quanto aos 'parabéns' preferiu ignorar aquela parte.

— Tutor? Ah... os trabalhos forçados.

Draco limitou-se a puxar o ar com força, como se estivesse se esforçando para não socar Zabini ali mesmo. No pergaminho oficial estavam horários absurdos — antes das nove da manhã! — e lugares ainda mais absurdos, como orfanatos de abortos, ajuda à nascidos trouxas que perderam a família na guerra, o departamento de reabilitação de aurores no St. Mungus! Eles queriam que Draco se transformasse em Dumbledore, ou coisa do tipo? Aquilo era demais para a cabeça loira entender. Deixou os ombros caírem, aquele seria um ano mais complicado do que ele havia imaginado.

.

.

.

As mãos pequenas de Narcissa começavam a irritar-lhe.

— Mas ainda é tão cedo, tem certeza que você viu o horário corretamente querido?

Lucius sentado à mesa mostrava desagrado na sua expressão. Sete horas da manhã não era assim _tão cedo _para pessoas acostumadas à **ter o que fazer.** Para Draco, era praticamente de madrugada. Ele havia tomado uma decisão, ia sair da Mansão Malfoy. Agüentar os cuidados da mãe que o tratava como um garotinho de dez anos não facilitava sua recuperação. Segurou os pulsos finos da mulher delicadamente, afastando-os dos cabelos.

— Sim, eu chequei o horário duzentas vezes, mãe. Eu _tenho_ que ir.

A sua única falha em relação ao comportamento humano era Narcissa. Afinal todos deveriam ter sua dose de grosseria e sarcasmo, menos sua mãe. Fora _treinado_ para isso. Uma semana fora de Askaban, e a diferença era tão gritante em sua aparência que poderiam achar que um substituto fora enviado à prisão em seu lugar. A tez de alabastro já não apresentava manchas ou sequer vestígio de poeira, até mesmo as 'bochechas coradas de querubim' – como Narcissa, vergonhosamente, classificava – estavam lá.

Os cabelos foram cortados, os fios platinados ainda que mais cumpridos do que o usual estavam de perfeito acordo com a figura angular e esguia, inteiramente trajado em negro. Draco Malfoy finalmente. Quando aparatou n'O Caldeirão Furado torceu o nariz para a clientela e para a pocilga onde fora mandado. _Potter_ tinha que morar por ali. Era **tão** a cara dele. O endereço distanciava-se algumas quadras, teria que cruzá-las andando, já que o 'escolhido' havia comprado uma casa na região trouxa.

Cada passo dado em meio aos muggles era uma maldição nova na qual ele pensava para Potter. Finalmente – depois das maldições terem se esgotado – ele chegou ao prédio indicado, Potter estava... ATRASADO! Ele havia levantado de madrugada para encontrar o imbecil da testa rachada e ficaria esperando? Não poderia nem mesmo esmurrar a porta do idiota até que ele acordasse porque não haviam lhe dado o número do apartamento do imbecil. Havia batido mais um recorde, o de quantas vezes pode-se xingar uma mesma pessoa.

.

**~ Harry ~**

**.**

Uma maldita semana onde havia passado um verdadeiro inferno. Harry ainda tentou por todos os meios possíveis se livrar daquele castigo. Mas desgraçadamente estava sozinho nessa, e não conseguiu resultado algum. Iria ser a _babá de Malfoy _durante um maldito ano. Não iria ser bonzinho, ah não mesmo, iria transformar a vida daquela doninha num verdadeiro inferno.

Ron estava se divertindo, e muito, com toda aquela história. Até mesmo Hermione, de alguma forma se divertia. Somente Harry não conseguia ver a graça naquilo. Estava estressado, com o trabalho e com sua vida pessoal. Fazia um mês inteiro que não via sua namorada afinal, e ele não era de ferro.

Três dias antes de se encontrar com aquele loiro oxigenado, Harry recebeu seu tão amado cronograma. Teve uma imensa vontade de rir e apostaria sua firebolt como Malfoy o estava amaldiçoando naquele momento.

- Ah mas será tão lindo ver aquele filhinho de papai cuidando de crianças.

Guardou o pergaminho na gaveta próximo à sua cama e se dirigiu à cozinha. Viver sozinho tinha suas vantagens, mas às vezes era tão _solitário_. Harry sentia falta de contato humano. Ron e Hermione sempre estavam presentes em sua vida, mas ainda assim, algo lhe faltava. Talvez uma verdadeira família.

Olhou para a louça suja empilhada na pia e suspirou, não estava com animo para trabalhos manuais naquele momento, e abdicou de elfos domésticos quando fora viver naquele apartamento muggle, menos de Kreacher, claro . Virou a face em direção à sala, um barulho em sua lareira lhe indicou que alguém estava querendo falar consigo. Seus passos foram rápidos e em poucos segundos Harry via os lindos cabelos ruivos de sua namorada.

- Ginny! - Correu para a lareira e teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas a garota ainda estava em outro país, jogando seu tão amado Quadribol.

- Olá Harry, sentiu minha falta? - A garota sorriu animadamente e mandou um beijinho para o outro.

- Você não sabe o quanto... Ginny quando você volta? - Precisava tanto dela, precisava senti-la perto de si.

- Ah amor, ainda fico fora mais quinze dias, tenho mais dois jogos importantes. Mas não fique preocupado, logo eu volto.

Tentou lhe passar conforto e sorriu, Ginny era uma talentosa jogadora de Quadribol, e Harry a apoiava, ficava feliz por ela estar se dando tão bem no que fazia. Mas não deixava nunca de sentir falta dela próxima a si.

- Fiquei sabendo do Malfoy... o Ron me contou todos os detalhes. Harry amor, não tenha piedade, faça aquele riquinho idiota aprender a ser homem.

O rapaz somente ouvia, Ginny continuou a falar como estava sendo sua aventura naquele novo país, todos os jogos que participava. Falava somente dela, e de vez em quando dizia algumas palavras de ofensa sobre Malfoy. O resto da semana passou rápido demais. Harry queria prolongar mais aqueles últimos dias, mas infelizmente tinha uma responsabilidade. Deveria aprender a manter sua boca fechada.

- Maldito Malfoy, por que ainda mexe tanto comigo?

Os raios de sol atravessavam as cortinas de sua janela e tocavam sua face. Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e pegou seus óculos na cabeceira da cama. Ao olhar para o relógio constatou que faltavam apenas meia hora para se encontrar com Malfoy. Ele provavelmente iria até o seu apartamento. _Maravilhoso_, o encontro que tanto sonhou. E a ironia era totalmente clara naqueles pensamentos.

Se levantou de forma preguiçosa e foi até o banheiro, o banho o reanimou um pouco, e em quinze minutos já estava pronto. A roupa era informal e confortável, os cabelos como sempre estavam desorganizados. Harry pegou uma maçã e saiu do apartamento, tinha alguns minutos ainda e definitivamente não tinha pressa alguma. No elevador o rapaz se encontrou com uma simpática senhora e a ajudou a carregar suas compras. Alguns minutos depois e já estava fora daquele lugar. _Próximo passo, procurar aquela doninha tão gentil e educada. _

Não demorou muito para avistar aquela silhueta tão conhecida, e a cada passo sentia seu coração acelerar estranhamente. Sua surpresa foi grande ao finalmente olhar para Malfoy tão de perto, aquela semana o modificou, e _muito_.

– Me esperando Malfoy?

O olhou de cima a baixo, avaliando-o descaradamente. Deu uma última mordida em sua maçã e a jogou numa lixeira próxima. Lambeu os lábios vermelhos e bagunçou os cabelos ainda mais.

– Caiu da cama? Então deve mesmo estar animado com os trabalhos.

Tinha coisa melhor do que provocar Malfoy tão cedo, naquela hora da manhã? Ah, seu dia estava começando de forma maravilhosamente encantadora.

.

**~ Draco ~**

**.**

Perto da porta havia uma mancha. Uma mancha escura e grotesca na qual Draco havia fixado os olhos alguns minutos atrás. O que ele estava fazendo olhando para uma mancha grotesca, escura e nojenta na frente do apartamento de_ Harry Potter?_ Amaldiçoando. Se ao havia Potter, ele poderia amaldiçoar aquela mancha horrível que estava na frente do maldito prédio, daquele grande imbecil que já estava dez minutos atrasado. DEZ MINUTOS! **Quando** em sua vida inteira um Malfoy havia esperando tanto tempo por alguém? Nem mesmo em _casamentos_ e nos casamentos dos Malfoy as noivas valiam a pena, e Potter não seria uma noiva que valesse a pena, com certeza.

O loiro levou as mãos as têmporas, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Podia se imaginar longe dali... talvez no interior, melhor, na França, isso, na França em uma das mansões que seu pai tinha por lá, longe da empoeirada, suja e fabril Londres que acoplava uma ralé tão miserável de muggles. E Potter. O pior defeito de toda a Inglaterra era aquele parasitinha asqueroso que atendia por _Potter_.

E o pior? Teria um dia amaldiçoado – qualquer que fosse a tarefa designada pelo Ministério, todas eram abusivas e terríveis de alguma forma, umas piores que as outras – e para começar esse dia ( que tinha tudo para dar errado ) ele estava **esperando** Potter, porque o cabeça rachada não tinha a capacidade de acordar no horário certo.

— _Me esperando Malfoy? _

A voz o pegou de surpresa. Ergueu os olhos para o recém-chegado. Queria poder segurar o pescoço do ex-grifinório e apertá-lo até que o ar não conseguisse mais chegar aos malditos pulmões. E o pior? Nem mesmo poderia responder a altura da sua raiva, _Potter_ era a sua 'babá' , uma palavra dele para o ministério e Drco não tinha certeza se continuaria em liberdade. Principalmente se dissesse tudo o que tinha em mente para o moreno. Apertou os dentes, cerrando a mandíbula em uma tentativa crassa de acalmar-se. Que não deu certo.

— _Caiu da cama? Então deve mesmo estar animado com os trabalhos. _

'_Tanto quanto para arrancar os seus olhos com os estilhaços dos seus óculos' _completou mentalmente destravando a mandíbula aos poucos, cauteloso em demasia na escolha das palavras. Potter deveria estar treinando em casa, era nada mais do que um amador na arte de irritar. Apesar de conseguir tirar um profissional do sério suas técnicas não eram das mais sofisticadas, aliás, nada era exatamente sofisticado em Potter. Mesmo assim Draco precisava controlar sua língua, não poderia ser grosseiro ou agressivo, mas ninguém nunca havia sido preso por usar de ironia. Graças a Merlin.

— Eu não _poderia_ estar mais _ansioso_.

Isso seria completamente verdade se **ansioso** fosse o sinônimo de 'enojado'. Valia a mesma coisa em uma ironia, de qualquer forma.

— Você tem algum problema... — Mental? — ... com relógios Potter? Porque para sua informação, você está atrasado.

Isso era o máximo de palavras controladas que conseguia reunir em apenas uma frase. Soava estranho, faltavam os apelidos para Potter, os insultos, a maldade. Era muito condensado na opinião de Draco. Mas novamente as palavras que ele gostaria de utilizar para caracterizar a inutilidade de Potter quanto aos horários estabelecidos não cabiam naquela situação. Não ainda. Se aquele_ testa-rachada_ filho de uma mudblood achava que ele iria agüentar um ano daquela palhaçada... ele estava muito enganado.

Um mês ou dois, esse era o prazo máximo para a sentença como Lucius havia dito. Em pouco tempo todas as conexões que a família Malfoy possuía estariam definitivamente refeitas e aí então... aí então ele diria com todos os **belos** e _gentis_ adjetivos tudo o que pensava sobre Harry Potter. E quando Potter chorasse ele iria rir. Talvez não rir, mas esboçar um sorrisinho. Draco tomou um fôlego baixo e voltou a tomar a palavra, erguendo o rosto de forma esnobe, pela falta de uma definição mais... Malfoyniana para sua expressão. Mas é claro que Draco não era esnobe, os únicos que tinham essa errônea perspectiva eram parte do lixo que o cercava por todos os lados.

— Já que você está _atrasado_, suponho que devêssemos partir **agora**.

No modo de falar até parecia que era ele quem estava no comando.

— Para onde _nós_ temos que ir afinal? Não queremos deixar os _coitados_ esperando, certo?

Esboçou um sorriso venenoso, aqui, 'coitados' significava 'malditas baratas que não morrem nunca', claro, subjetivamente.

.

**~ Harry ~**

**.**

Definitivamente Malfoy não havia mudado em nada. Todos aqueles anos em Azkaban não serviram para lhe tirar a arrogância. Esta parecia ter permanecido intacta. Estranharia se fosse diferente. Em certo modo apreciava aquele Malfoy, era de seu total estimo e agrado que não houvesse mudado. Mas havia algo fora de lugar. Talvez o fato do outro estar se contendo nas palavras ferinas.

Onde estavam os insultos e agressões verbais que tanto apreciava? Não era um masoquista, claro. Mas sentia falta das pequenas discussões com aquele sonserino mimado e débil. Sorriu ironicamente ao ouvi-lo falar e olhou em seu relógio de pulso por dois ou três segundos. _Atrasado_. Mas haviam se passado _apenas_ dez minutos. Malfoy era uma rainha do drama.

– Meu relógio está em perfeitas condições, Malfoy. Você simplesmente não conseguia ficar um minuto a mais sem me ver?

Espetou-o propositalmente e deu alguns passos à frente.

– Dez minutos sem mim te matariam, não é mesmo? Admita.

Mais três passos e estava diante dele, quase poderia sentir sua respiração. Não era idiota ou bobo, mas muitas vezes suas atitudes impulsivas o metiam em problemas. Na maioria das vezes, aliás. As palavras do ex-sonserino atingiram seus tímpanos e abriu um meio sorriso. Aquelas palavras, a atitude tão típica, querendo estar por cima e controlar a situação. Certas coisas nunca iriam mudar.

– Não está no comando aqui, doninha. E até onde eu sei, _nunca_ seria capaz de estar.

Declarou altivamente. Sim, aquele loiro arrogante não mandava em nada. Quem estava no _controle_ definitivamente era ele. E Harry adorava aquela situação, tiraria o máximo de proveito ali.

– Curioso? Não fique... logo estaremos lá...

Começou a andar em direção à um ponto de ônibus e esperou que o outro o seguisse.

– Fica em um bairro muggle, não podemos aparatar, e meu carro está na oficina. Se contente com um ônibus.

Riu baixinho, enquanto apreciava a reação do outro.

.

**~ Draco ~**

**.**

'_Quanto mais desse inferno será necessário?',_ a pergunta assolava o jovem Malfoy. Já não fosse mais do que o suficente estar preso naquela burocracia que o empurrava direto para as ordens de Potter, Draco ainda tinha que se manter _submisso_ – e essa palavra causava calafrios – à todas as oportunidades de ferir o moreno. Alguma coisa havia mudado com Potter... talvez depois de ter visto a guerra tão de perto e perder alguns daqueles que ele considerava importantes – ora!quem liga pra um Weasel a mais ou a menos no mundo? Há **tantos** deles! – ele estivesse 'aproveitando' a sensação de poder ter a situação sob controle novamente. Não que fosse durar muito, na visão de Draco Malfoy. Um esgar cínico tomou os lábios com as constatações de Potter, nem com o seu autocontrole beirando a perfeição Draco ignoraria tais palavras.

— Ao contrário de você _Potter_... — E ao pronunciar 'o' nome aquilo assemelhou-se muito ao desprezo usado pelo professor Snape na época do colégio — ... eu tenho alguma educação e a noção de que atrasos são intoleráveis. Bem, mas o que se esperar de alguém que foi criado por...

Deu os ombros ao invés de terminar a frase. Pegando pesado? Não para um Malfoy. Ao que parecia _Potter_ – e Merlin!Até mesmo pensar no nome trazia desprezo à mente – estava contente com a sua posição de 'poder'. Draco segurou os xingamentos ao ser chamado de 'doninha' o 'Garoto-irritante-que-não-morre-de-jeito-nenhum' estava tentando irritá-lo. E conseguindo com louvores.

Apertou as mãos em punho, quando o moreno começou a caminhar na direção contrária. Ainda não havia lhe dito_ para onde_ estavam indo e a curiosidade de um Malfoy, como é bem sabido, é um dos defeitos que assolam toda uma família, que diferentemente dos outros reles mortais, não demonstra esses defeitos. Draco preparava-se para lançar outra pequena observação, desta vez sobre o lugar deplorável onde Potty havia se instalado, mas foi interrompido pelo outro. Até nisso Potter era desagradável.

— _Fica em um bairro muggle, não podemos aparatar,_

Certo, ficava em um bairro muggle – como já era esperado – mas a capacidade mínima de raciocínio de Potter não havia o lembrado de dizer o que ficava no maldito bairro muggle! Draco adiantou seu passos, ainda em silêncio para não perder o seu _tutor_ de vista. Potter continuo o seu pequeno monólogo, já que Draco estava negando-se à alguma interação verbal no momento.

— _e meu carro está na oficina. _

Carros eram aquelas coisas **muito** estranhas que os muggles haviam inventado para se locomoverem. Draco não tinha um carro já que aparatar era mais rápido e carruagem eram incomparavelmente mais elegantes. Mas sabia o que era um **carro**, claro.

— _Se contente com um ônibus. _

_Ônibus? _Draco apertou as sobrancelhas e uma ruginha – mínima e praticamente imperceptível – se formou entre os olhos azuis. O que diabos era um _ônibus_. Ergueu os olhos para Potter que o fitava com certa diversão, esperando – certamente – por alguma reação de sua parte. O grande problema era que ele não tinha idéia do que era um _ônibus_. E pela satisfação de Potter ao dizer-lhe isso, achava que não gostaria nada do _ônibus_. Pigarreou enquanto uma muggle velha passava por ele e esperou ela estar longe o suficiente para perguntar em um tom baixo, porém perfeitamente audível.

— Potter, o que **é** um ônibus?

Não era como se ele estivesse orgulhoso de perguntar alguma coisa ao 'Testa-rachada-que-não-morria' mas ele não tinha o mínimo conhecimento sobre artigos trouxas. Sabia o que eram carros porque o Ministério os usava, sabia o que eram _Motos_ porque segundo sua mãe um de seu tio possuía uma – mesmo que ele não fosse um tio e que tivesse saído da árvore da família Narcissa não perdia a oportunidade de falar de Sirius Black. Mas ônibus? Nem mesmo nas aulas do Carrow isso chegou a ser mencionado. Se bem que os Carrow não eram _exatamente_ muito instrutivos. Potter _deveria_ explicar-lhe o que eram essas coisas então. Um grande... carro vinha se aproximando pelo outro lado da rua, coisa que Draco não deixou de notar... talvez porque era vermelho berrante. De extremo mal gosto, na sua opinião.

.

.

.

Continua...


End file.
